E-mail
by Swag Joker
Summary: mungkin ini epilog / sequel dari Cry. tergantung bagaimana kalian menanggapinya. / remake Autumn in Paris / Read and Review please? thanks before


Rabu, 21 November

From : Kkamjong

To : XiupaoMin

Subject : Bagaimana keadaannya?

Xiu, apakah dia baik-baik saja?

.

.

Kamis, 22 November

From : XiupaoMin

To : Kkamjong

Subject : Re: Bagaimana keadaannya?

Kyungsoo baik-baik saja walaupun masih murung. Dia masih sangat sedih, tapi itu wajar saja menurutku. Sejak kau pergi, dia mengurung diri di apartemennya selama dua hari. Tidak bekerja dan menolak bicara. Tapi setelah itu dia membaik. Dia sudah kembali bekerja. Tentu saja kadang-kadang masih pendiam dan suka melamun, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir.

.

.

Kamis, 29 November

From : Kkamjong

To : XiupaoMin

Subject : (None)

Sahabatku yang baik, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memberitahunya tentang ini, bukan?

.

.

Jumat, 30 November

From : XiuminPao

To : Kkamjong

Subject : Re: (None)

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu dan aku harap dia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau aku sudah menjadi semacam mata-mata tidak resmi bagimu. Aku yakin dia akan membunuhku dengan pisau daging kesayangannya dan membuatku menjadi daging bakpao.

Kyungsoo sekarang ini sedang pergi berbelanja bersama Baekhyun. Malam nanti kami ada janji makan malam bersama. Oh, dia sudah semakin ceria. Dia sudah tertawa seperti dulu. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, dia juga selalu makan tepat waktu. Dia sangat sehat. Tidak sakit apa pun.

.

.

Minggu, 02 Desember

From : Kkamjong

To : XiupaoMin

Subject : Gomapta

Maafkan aku kalau aku memintamu menjadi "mata-mata". Aku lega mendengar dia baik-baik saja. Dia sangat beruntung punya teman sepertimu.

Gamsahamnida Kim Minseok.

.

.

Senin, 03 Desember

From : XiupaoMin

To : Kkamjong

Subject : Kau sendiri?

Hei, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi mata-mata. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Kyungsoo, sama seperti kami di sini. Tapi kau tentu sudah tahu, Kyungsoo itu namja manis yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa bertahan.

Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau baik-baik saja?

.

.

Kai termenung menatap layar laptop-nya. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan membaca ulang e-mail dari Xiumin, khususnya kalimat terakhir. Apakah dirinya baik-baik saja setelah meninggalkan Seoul dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya di Busan?

Kehidupan normal...?

Kehidupan normal itu seperti apa...?

Ia sudah lupa.

Ia teringat permohonan yang dibuatnya ketika merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Kyungsoo dulu. Namja itu memaksanya mengucapkan permohonan. Katanya permohonan saat ulang tahun akan terkabul.

"Ucapkan satu permintaan sebelum meniup lilinnya," kata Kyungsoo waktu itu.

"Permintaan?"

"Kau tentu tahu kalau permintaan yang diucapkan saat kita berulang tahun akan selalu terkabul, bukan? Ayo, cepat. Nanti lilinnya meleleh."

Saat itu Kai punya banyak permohonan yang ia tahu tidak akan bisa terkabul. Kenyataan tidak akan bisa diubah. Tetapi ketika ia memandang Kyungsoo dan melihatnya tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Sekarang ini ia hanya punya satu keinginan di atas segalanya. Satu permohonan.

Ia ingin Do Kyungsoo selalu bahagia. Walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya.

Kai menatap layar laptop dan mulai mengetik.

.

.

Selasa, 04 Desember

From : Kkamjong

To : XiupaoMin

Subject : Re: Kau sendiri?

Selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

.

.

End

.

~ Swag Joker box ~

Serius ini baru pertama kalinya buat corner seperti ini :

+ lana : demi Luhan! /? Kenapa lu protes ke gue kalo lu ga nangis pas baca novelnya tapi nangis baca FF ini? /zoom in zoom out/ mungkin ini KaiSoo, atau mungkin lu shipper KaiSoo? Yah tapi setidaknya terima kasih sudah membaca dan menangis /evil laugh/

+ akit02 : KENAPA GA NANGIS?! W('A'W) /slapped/ terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, lain kali nangis ya?

+ Aeri Shin : bagaimana caranya aku tanggung jawab T_T terima kasih sudah membaca dan riview~

+ Kang Hyun Yoo : karena itu adalah takdir yang memutuskan mereka untuk tidak bersatu /plak/ aku ga tau ini bisa dibilang sequel atau engga tapi aku iseng remake yang isi e-mail Kai sama Xiumin. Untuk kejelasan lebih lanjut Kai sama Xiumin itu teman satu kerja, kalau sempat aku buat sequel khusus dari cara pandang Xiumin. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan riview~

+ Shim Yeonhae : jangan lupa ditampung air matanya :") hemat air /? Kkk terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan riview ;)

+ Dini Kusuma : itu kata-kata terakhir Kyungsoo supaya Kai tenang ninggalin dia :") terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan riview

+ bysJ : sayang sekali Kai harus pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo~ hwhwhw kretek? Dilem coba wks terima kasih sudah membca dan riview~

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca FF Cry atau FF milik sayan yang lain. Tolong dukung saya untuk tetap menulis ;) Gamsahamnidaa


End file.
